1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to occlusion systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to occlusion systems for fluid separators.
2. Description of Related Art
Techniques for the separation and collection of given constituents of whole blood are in wide use for many therapeutic, medical, and experimental applications. In blood separation procedures, one or more blood constituents, such as plasma, may be collected from individual donors by withdrawing whole blood, separating the targeted constituent(s), and returning the remaining constituents to the donor. Plasmapheresis may be carried out by various techniques, including by centrifugation and by membrane filtration. One method of plasmapheresis by membrane filtration is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,145 to Schoendorfer, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. A cylindrical, membrane-covered spinner having an interior collection system is disposed within a stationary shell or housing, with a substantially annular gap, or space separating the membrane and the shell. Blood is fed into the gap at an inlet of the device and, as the spinner is rotated about its central axis, the blood moves both circumferentially and generally axially through the gap. Plasma is extracted through the membrane to a central flow path inside the spinner, where it is removed from an outlet of the device. The remaining blood constituents are removed from the device at another outlet associated with the gap. Plasma extraction in this device is enhanced by the formation of Taylor vortices at and around the membrane, which arise upon rotation of the spinner within the shell, as described in greater detail in the Schoendorfer '145 patent. Plasmapheresis methods and systems can also include tubing, pumps, and components as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,004 to Williamson, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.